roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 4 - Race to Bedrock!
'Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 4 - Race to Bedrock! '''is the fourth episode of the Achievement Hunter series, Let's Play Minecraft. In this episode, four of the members race to dig to bedrock. Appearance *Geoff Ramsey *Gavin Free *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. Summary The episode begins in a new world. Geoff, Gavin, Ray, and Michael all convene on a beach, with Michael flooding a cave just to get there. Once there, Geoff explains that they will be racing to see who can dig to bedrock first, and each player must pick a specific dirt patch. Once the competition starts, Michael immediately proceeds to go and kill Gavin, and then digs down in his hole. Ray then decides to look for wood to build tools, but Geoff states he has to go to the ends of the world to find trees. In the meantime, Gavin goes to Geoff's hole and puts sand in it, thus suffocating him to death. Gavin then kills Michael. When Michael respawns, he goes off to find tools himself, but starts being attacked by the hostile mobs. When Gavin asks what the rules are, Michael gets slightly frustrated, but realizes he's been helping Gavin by digging his hole deeper. Gavin then realizes he's been punching rock away and there for can't collect the rock to use to get out, as Michael flees from more mobs. Geoff then realizes he has wood and decides to make tools. Soon after, Ray digs to bedrock and wins the round. Geoff is initially shocked, but then discovers that he has made numerous sticks rather than tools. Geoff then decides to do Round 2 after restarting the server, but has trouble gathering the members. Starting at night, they initially decide to wait until day, but change their mind soon after. Ray then stumbles upon a group of three Creepers who then decide to go after him. The other members are assaulted by various mobs, delaying the start of the game. Eventually, the four start round two on top of a mountain. Eventually, all Achievement Hunters die in mid-challenge for various reasons: Michael is blown up by a Creeper, Ray is killed by a Creeper that Gavin lured into his hole, Gavin by falling into the hole with the Creeper, and Geoff from fall damage. Ray and Gavin then try to lure more Creepers into the mountain to speed up the dig down process, though Gavin's Creeper merges their holes together. Meanwhile, Michael deals with twin Skeletons. Ray then finds Geoff's safety hole and kills him. Michael eventually dies again, spawns in a cave, and is quickly killed by a Skeleton. Gavin, Geoff, and Ray eventually resume digging down. Ray tries digging down a dirt block, but ended falling down to the bottom of Gavin's hole and dies, confusing Gavin. Ray repeats this same feat a second time, by accidentally walking directly into the hole. To make up for his deaths, Ray puts sand in the hole to suffocate Gavin, which Michael also falls into. it is then shown Geoff has made it to bedrock, but hasn't realized it yet. Michael tries to pad the fall down Gavin's hole, but fails. It is at this point Geoff thinks that he won, right before Gavin fell in his hole. The three members at the surface begin to search for where Geoff's hole is blocked up so they can verify that he has indeed won, which results in Gavin dying yet again. Geoff decides to end the Let's Play and declare himself the winner. Player Skins Prior to Build a Tower Part 1, the Achievement Hunters used different player skins than what they use currently. In this episode, all of the Achievement Hunters kept their skins from the previous episode, with the exception of Ray, who was the first person to begin using his current regular skin. Gavin and Ray also swap skins half way through the episode. *Geoff - Default Steve **Geoff is the second player to use this skin after Michael in Episode 1 **This is the first time this player skin was used by the same person more than once *Gavin - "Boris the Tennis Player" (Tennis Steve) **Gavin is the second person to use this skin after Ray in Episode 1 **Ray uses this skin in the second half of the episode. *Michael - "Carl from ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force" (Athlete Steve) **Michael is the second person to use this skin after Geoff in Episode 1 *Ray - "Tuxedo Mask" (Tuxedo Steve) **This is currently Ray's regular player skin. **This was the first time one of the Achievement Hunters used their regular player skin. However, Ray wouldn't start using this skin in every episode until Enter the Nether Part 1 **Ray was the fourth person to play using this player skin. Gavin, Geoff and Jack had all used it in a previous episode **Gavin uses this skin in the second half of the episode. Trivia *This marks the first time anyone has won a competition in Let's Play Minecraft, and the first time Ray won a competition. *This is the first episode not to feature all the Achievement Hunters who were employed in the office at the time of filming. *This episode contains the first time Ray used his "Tuxedo Mask" skin, as well as possibly the first reference to Tuxedo Mask himself. *This Let's Play and Part 5 were used in Rage Quit: Minecraft Part II Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Competitions